Pretty Little Lowell
by Jessica Lowell
Summary: The BAU is headed to Rosewood to solve the death of one of the Liars, and the dissapearance of the other three, Under normal circumstance, this would be easy. But one of the Agents on the BAU team is related to one of the Liars, and who they are will complicate things, and will ultimately drive the people behind the kidnapping.
1. New Case

_**Author's Mind Bending Note; ok so I may not be so awesome, but a girl has to try right? Little warning before you read this part it is a bit long and drab, it's a note after all. **_

_**On to what I actually want to say?**_

_**This idea has been rolling around my head like forever. **_

_**The basic concept is that the BAU's SSA Jessica Lowell (OC) is related to PLL's Aria Montgomery, being her Aunt. Aria, is kidnapped by mortal enemies of the Lowell's, the Blackwell's, along with the rest of the PLL gang (save miss Allison, cause in my PLL **__**fanfic**__** she dies, sorry love Sasha **__**Pieterse**__** and love the character but you will find I play with death in this story quite a bit.) So the BAU heads out to find the girls and bring them home. **_

_**To elaborate just a tiny more, I have used my PLL fanfiction ideas as a spin off for Charmed, and I use my original story as the basis holding it all together. So basically I am combining all of the stories and **__**fanfics**__** all into one Universe. **_

_**In case of confusion I will list character's making a debut in the chapters at the end until probably about chapter **__**sixish**__**, (all characters I'm going to use should be used by then). I will also list all show and fanfictions used in the tiny space before we begin. **_

_**Fanfics**__**; **_

_**Charmed**_

_**Pretty Little Liars**_

_**Witches of East End**_

_**Vampire Diaries**_

_**Criminal Minds**_

_**And my original story; The Lowell Chronicles.**_

**Chapter 1: New Case**

I woke up to the sound of my phone going insane next to me. I blinked my eyes for a second so I could see and turned my head realizing I was on the floor and my phone was next to my head. I picked it up and slid the answer button across the screen.

"Lowell." I croaked realizing how terrible my voice must sound.

"Jess its JJ. We have a case." A voice came at me from the phone. It took me a few seconds to process this before realizing what she had said.

"Where?" I asked groaning as my body protested sitting up.

"Hotch said he will brief you on the plane, where are you anyway? You're absolutely late." She asked with a worried tone. I was never late.

"At home, I think." I said rubbing the grogginess and fuzziness from my eyes.

"You think?" She inquired.

"I don't know Jayje, I just woke up." I replied a sinking feeling was in the pit of my stomach as I realized my head hurt and I was dizzy. Did I hit my head on something? I felt a dull ache spread from my forehead to the back of my head and realized I was bleeding from my forehead.

"Shit." I hissed as I touched it like an idiot.

"Jess?" JJ's voice was more worried now.

"Yeah?" I asked after carefully using a piece of furniture to lift myself up before realizing that piece was a counter. Bathroom? Had I passed out and hit my head? Probably one of Wendy's blackouts, I dismissed the issue and grabbed a towel pressing it gingerly to the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Are you ok?" She asked sounding more worried then I think was actually possible.

"Yeah I just hit my head. Hurts." I said with a smile.

"Gods you're a klutz." She replied with a sigh of relief.

"Don't I know it." I answered back realizing I was sorely underdressed with only a long sleeve brown shirt on over my underclothes.

"Jeans it is then." I said with a sigh. I put the phone on speaker and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, it hurt as it strained against my cut, but it certainly reminded me to stay awake.

"Ok I am hanging up now." JJ replied.

"Relax Jayje, I'm not going to ask what to wear, I just haven't had time to run laundry. All I've got are a pair of nice looking jeans." I replied as I located and pulled said jeans on.

"Oh ok. Still hanging up, can't drive while on the phone." She said.

"I thought you said we had a case?" I asked now confused.

"We do." I heard a car start.

"And you aren't at the office yet?" I asked.

"No I am, but you said you hit your head and you already get dizzy frequently. I'm coming to pick you up." She replied.

"Aww Jayje I can just walk or use the ITS." I said.

"I will see you in five." She replied hanging up. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. She was right of course. Damn it why did that woman have to be right all the time?

A knock at the door brought me out of a strange reverie of mindlessly straightening my books. I was feeling things, that I didn't normally feel. My whole head hurt, but it wasn't just the pain from hitting it, it was someone else's pain too. But that was probably JJ at the door, so I grabbed my go bag and opened it. JJ stood there looking like she was worried and full of anxiety.

"Whoa; aura off the bloody charts! Are you pregnant again? Should I be worried?" I joked. Her face lightened just the tiniest at the reference to her totally unplanned pregnancy with Henry, but darkened again when she saw the cut on my forehead.

"Hit your head? It's bruising." She said reached up to touch it gently. I stepped back slowly, this wasn't unlike JJ, but something about her demeanor today was off.

"It will heal, always does." I said indicating with a hand we should leave.

"Sure, says ten stitches in the hand for an obsidian knife." She chided as I locked my door and we walked to her car.

"Ok I did not know it was obsidian when I said that!" I shot back with a smirk. She didn't return it and my face fell. Something was off, and it wasn't just with Jayje.

"Sure you didn't." She replied. She had meant it as a joke, but the sarcasm was left to the wind.

We climbed into the car and as she started it and drove towards the BAU, I watched her. Her eyebrows were slanted in the tiniest way possible, meaning there was a lot going through the gorgeous blonde head, and as she breathed normally her teeth showed just ever so slightly meaning her thoughts where aggravating her. I sat in silence glancing at her and really just wanting to reach out and take her hand. Something was really bothering my best friend and as soon as we were briefed I was going to find out what.

The car stopped and JJ parked, we both got out and I hefted my go bag over my shoulder gently.

"The team is already on the jet." She said as we headed towards the jetliner.

This private jet had been bought out of FBI funds, and it was the worst mode of transportation I had ever been on. Not because it wasn't the best quality, because oh it was. It had plush seats, couches, a bar and coffee station complete with fridges and alcohol, and a private bathroom; but because I hated planes period, they where fragile and some of the most important people in my life where on the private jet.

All of the statistics of plane crashes flashed in my mind as we climbed the stairs, like it did every time I ascended these steps, until I reached the top and buried the frightening thoughts. Inside sat the team. Reid and Rossi sat at a table surrounded by four seats by the window. In front of the small window was a laptop and on the screen was Penelope's face. On the other side of the aisle Morgan sat next to Emily and Hotch stood leaning against the back of Morgan's seat. Normally Hotch sat, and when he didn't you knew it was bad. JJ who had climbed up the steps in front of me slid in front of Emily next to the window and I sat next to her across from Morgan.

"I apologize for my tardiness." I said to Hotch as he studied my face and the cut adorning my forehead.

"I think I can understand, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes of course." I replied with a smile. He didn't return it, but that was just Hotch.

"That looks pretty nasty; maybe you should put some ice on it?" Emily suggested.

"Its not as bad as it looks, it looks bad because its almost healed. In fact it will probably be healed by the time we get where we are going. Which brings me to where are we going anyway?" I asked as I rubbed the inside of my elbow gently; a strange stinging had begun in my arm at the crook of my elbow.

The plane lurched into flight and I gripped the arm rest stopping the short lived rubbing to relieve a sting that had only grown to a dull ache, as dead silence met my question. Was I the only one who didn't know?

"Guys?" I pressed looking at Hotch before trying to meet anyone else's eyes. Even JJ avoided my gaze, like they knew what my reaction would be to something.

"Hotch?" I said dropping my tone lower.

"Go ahead Garcia." He responded holding out a file to me. I looked at the cover my heart instantly sinking.

**Rosewood P.D.**

"Ok two people were found dead this morning, and five others have been abducted in the past 24 hours. The first to be abducted was our two dead vics. Both were found in less than appealing ways." Garcia said and I heard a click as pictures appeared on the screen. I tore my eyes away from the file, eyes going wide as I looked at the vics.

My first thought; it's not Aria. My second thought; oh my gods that's Hannah and Ashley!

I choked on air as I took in the scene surrounding them. Obsidian weapons everywhere, their positioning, Hannah's face. Oh gods Hannah's face!

"Our vics where identified as..." Garcia started again having paused at my sharp intake.

"Hannah and Ashley Marin. We're going to Rosewood?" I asked my breath catching. I turned to the file and flipped it open. Locating the details page;

**Missing victims; **

**Spencer Hastings**

**Veronica Hastings**

**Emily Fields**

**Pat Fields**

**Aria Montgomery**

_**Aria.**_


	2. Consult

**Chapter 2: Consult**

_**Missing victims; **_

_**Spencer Hastings**_

_**Veronica Hastings**_

_**Emily Fields**_

_**Pat Fields**_

_**Aria Montgomery**_

_**Aria!**_

I froze my eyes locked on the last name. Ella hadn't called me! Joanna hadn't called me! I had no knowledge of this!

"Jess." Someone said. I ignored and snapped my eyes up to meet Hotch's.

"Turn this plane around." I said. I had stood, but didn't remember doing so. Suddenly I was pulling my ITS out of my pocket and fitting it on my wrist. I wasn't even sure why, but if this was A again.

"Jess stop." Someone else said. Hotch's eyes hadn't left mine yet. Our eyes seemed glued together. He knew, he knew when I walked on the plane, he knew Ella had not called me.

"Jess. No." Someone said and suddenly the ITS wasn't on my wrist anymore. I looked at who had snatched it and realized JJ was standing in front of me, she had passed the wrist device off to Morgan who had passed it to Emily.

JJ's eyes met mine and suddenly I was angry, scared, and confused all at once. I looked again at Hannah and Ashley, processed again.

"That's obsidian." I whispered looking back at my best friend. Was it right to be angry at her for not saying anything?

"I know." JJ replied. Squeezing my hand, that's when I realized what I had just done. I had shut it all down, the main goal and drive to my brain was to get to my niece.

"How long was she dead Garcia?" I asked realizing how harsh my tone sounded.

"Before they found her not even an hour." She replied.

"Where her lungs fully collapsed?" I asked this time trying to be calmer.

"Yes." She replied.

"Hotch, I am not bringing the BAU back with me to Rosewood." I snapped after a moment of trying to regulate my hitched breathing again.

"Jess, there isn't much of a choice here." He said.

"There is a huge choice here Hotch and it determines if you six end up like that." I pointed at the screen. I was strangely calm, had I shut it all down again?

"Or go on to solve more crimes." I said swallowing. I didn't have the heart to look at Hannah and her mother again, but I forced myself to.

"I'm sure it doesn't exclusively determine that." Hotch said carefully.

I got the sense he knew I was totally volatile at the moment. But then why wasn't I off the rails? I had just been told, or rather shown that one of the people I loved had been kidnapped and the people behind it where just as dangerous as some psychopath with a gun, but even more so because they could use magic. I was supposed to be angry, I hadn't even been told until the team had started to fly to Rosewood without an explanation. I was supposed to be anxious, she was half Lowell, but that didn't mean enough obsidian wouldn't kill her, because she was half-human too.

But I wasn't either of these. My body was almost numb, like now it was simply on auto pilot. Except for a sharp searing pain traveling up my arm, towards my heart, and through my veins. This was not a natural pain. It wasn't even mine because I immediately knew it would be worse if it was. I knew what obsidian felt like, and even though the intensity of this pain was far less than the intensity if I actually had the offending chemical in my veins, I still recognized it.

I looked at Hannah again, I had taught this girl! I had gone undercover as a teacher in Rosewood to figure out all of the crap happening with the Dilaurentis's and the girls attached to Allison Dilaurentis. One of them being my niece. I sucked in a breath as I realized just what the formation of Hannah and her mother meant. Two and two suddenly made four and the symbol on the ground suddenly made sense to me.

I could feel my eyes flash their silver color, like they normally did when I grew angry, and I fought to keep my emotions intact. They were killing innocent people, to make new Blackwells! I tightened my left hand into a fist before realizing someone's hand was holding my right one.

Suddenly I knew why I had stayed calm; JJ was attempting to chorale the emotions trying to overflow inside of me by holding on to my hand as tight as she could. I turned my head to meet her eyes and a completely different woman was watching me.

"She needs us Jess; all of us. They need us. You can't do this alone and you know it." She said as I frowned.

"I can't let you guys get hurt! 1 milliliter and Reid's lungs would collapse in two hours. 3 and the same would happen to Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. 2 and you and Em would be just like Hannah. You and Hotch have kids!" I said.

"Is this about protecting us from Blackwells or you?" She asked, it wasn't a malicious question, but rather an attempt to show me that I needed to be honest here. But it shocked the crap out of me.

"Both." I replied, shocking myself just as much with the answer as the question had.

"Be honest with yourself; don't answer me just think about it. Can you do this alone?" Hotch asked.

"Did Ella call you?" I asked. I was ignoring his question, that wasn't the important thing here. The real question was so much more impacting; was I going to let them endanger themselves over something that probably tied directly to who I was?

"Joanna did." He replied. Of course! She probably knew I would try to find Aria by myself, and would have been disapproving of the fact considering last time I had almost killed our brother, and had effectively caused myself to be down for a whole week afterwards.

I looked down at the hand JJ gripped tightly watching as the tendrils of black curled around my displaced veins, turning them black. The pain would hit her heart soon. It would be more painful than anything she had ever felt in her life. Joanna was right, so was JJ. I couldn't find five other people alone. But I also wasn't about to drag JJ along and get her hurt. She had a son, our son. Hotch had Jack, and that little boy was already short one parent.

"Hotch." I paused to take a deep breath, quickly considering my options. They were not about to let me off this plane without them, and the entire team would basically sit on me to keep me from doing this by myself. But I could at least keep them out of the field if I called Jurisdiction with Consult.

"As Queen of Kikandria and as Director of the Kikandrian Fae Department of Justice, I call Jurisdiction. But I ask for consult on this case." I could have sworn JJ had stiffened as I started and could not have looked more relieved after my statement was finished.

"Consult accepted." Hotch replied nodding.

"Off the record if any of you so much as get one bloody drop of obsidian on your clothes I will lock you up in a safe room!" I said suddenly realizing my walls had dropped. I was staring at Hannah and Ashley again, and I realized my vision had gone blurry with tears. Damn it no! You don't have time to mourn now. I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears.

"I'm completely volatile at the moment. Last time someone messed with these girls, I took his head off." I said frowning at the memory of one of the hardest moments of my life.

"We know, and that's ok." Reid had spoken up. I looked at him, he looked worried but like he would jump at a moment's notice.

"Hotch I need a geographical profile, to look at that cloak, and to talk to my sisters." I said.

"Ok Reid, do the geographical profile. JJ go with Jess to talk to her sisters. Morgan and I will meet with the detective on the case. Rossi and Prentiss talk to the fathers. See if there was any connections in the girls life that seemed strange. Like men they didn't know fully asking them out or people hanging around them." Hotch handed out assignments.

"Is Wilden on this case?" I asked.

"Yeah he's the detective." Garcia replied.

"Garcia I have a database in the one sealed office in the division, when you hack into it, I need the files labeled Dilaurentis. I doubt they have anything to do with this but I need to be absolutely sure." I said. Garcia became instantly focused but looked surprised.

"What Garcia?" I asked as her face scrunched up.

"This system is not your typical government system, where did you get this?" She exclaimed.

"It's a personal design. I had Jared program it." I said absently. I was doing math in my head and my fingers on my left hand had started to move as the numbers rumbled around my head.

"Damn it. Reid, Hannah was 130, 5'5", slight build, and she was dead an hour before she was found. It would take 1 milliliter to move through your veins in two hours and effectively suffocate you. How much did it take Hannah and how long?" I asked. Immediately Reid jumped into the equations. He would be on that for a good two minutes. But thinking about Hannah like that was just impossible right now.

"1 hour and 30 minutes at 4 milliliters." He replied.

"So that means the ritual has to take at least two hours." I said narrowing my eyes. This was quick, a test.

A new pain had joined the obsidian creeping around Aria's body but I couldn't quite make out what it was. It had started low in her stomach, like a stabbing, searing pain. For me it was irritating, but for her. I stifled a bout of nausea as my stomach protested to this thought. When we found the unsub I was going to strangle him. The pain was twisting, there was a fuzzy panic accompanying it. What the hell was this guy doing to my niece? The obsidian would have rendered her immobile because of the pain and metallization in her blood. Although I had taught her to always keep moving in any situation, I doubt this was easily paid attention to in this situation. The pain went lower resting just above the hip level. Whatever was going on it was getting bad.

"Jess?" JJ had tightened her grip on my hand to keep me in the present.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said attempting to take my hand back gently. JJ held fast and I met her eyes pleading her to let go before my rage got the better of me. I would take it out in the bathroom, but in front of them it could prove dangerous. I had to get control of this and fast. JJ nodded and let go slowly. I turned and tried to walk calmly into the bathroom, shut the door, and leaned against the counter.

My breathing had become shallow and difficult. Aria's pain was so bad! My eyes where silver now. I was going to kill this damn asshole. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my lungs, but it didn't work. Suddenly a new pain in her cheek, and then a lower pain.

"No stop it." If I had my ITS right now. Her back suddenly had a sharp stabbing pain. I gritted my teeth as I figured out what was happening. He was raping her. I had to shut this out, I had no choice. I had to focus and I couldn't do that while distracted by her pain and fear. I wouldn't be able to find her like that.

"Aria hold on, I'm coming. Stay strong." I whispered softly closing my eyes and squeezing my fists shut. Before I had a chance to change my mind I threw a block up between me and my niece. Tears leaked down my face and I gripped the sink tightly. I had to find her and fast.


	3. Soul Swap

**Chapter 3: Soul Swap**

We landed a half hour later. Wilden had sent two standard issue SUV's over to the air strip, and we had all gotten into them. Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, and I had climbed into one. While Morgan, Reid, and Rossi had climbed into the other. I had opted to sit in the back, and JJ had joined me there while Hotch drove and Prentiss rode shotgun.

I was silent the majority of the ride knowing the sight of my sister would be enough to cripple me if I didn't build the walls I had torn down on the plane back up. So I sat, staring out at the very familiar surroundings outside the window. There was The Brew, Ezra was renovating, and Emily served as a barista there. It was a favorite hang out for the girls, after all what could be better than getting coffee and curling up on couches?

"Jess?" JJ was talking to me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my head only slightly. I had not finished building up my walls again and if I looked at her right now they would come crashing down again.

"You're building your walls again why?" She asked.

"Because out of the three related women about to be in a room together, I need to be the one not emotional. It's the only way we will find these girls on time." I said.

"And I know how Ella is about to be and it's going to break my heart." I added frowning.

"Oh." She replied. She had said it to stop me, but with my explanation that desire vanished.

"Sorry, I wouldn't if I had a choice. But I need a perfectly clear head. If I don't have one, then I might as well be useless." I replied.

"Ok. But you will let them down after we have found her right?" She asked. I knew it was risky but I met her eyes.

"Jayje, I can't promise that." I said.

"But you will at least try right? For the boys?" She asked. My breath caught but a small smile spread across my face as I thought about Tigris and Henry. I stuck out my hand to her.

"I promise I will at least try." I said as she took it. I shook her hand but before I could pull away she slipped her fingers through mine and held tightly.

"I will help in any way I can. I promise." She said with a gentle but tight squeeze. Suddenly, for a split second it felt like everything had changed between us. I smiled, it was tiny and sad, but it was a smile.

"Thank you." I said nodding.

"Well any way you let me!" She joked. I let slip a tiny sad smile.

"Not many ways that will happen." I replied, it was an attempt at sarcasm, but my heart wasn't in it. I looked back out the window for a second as we passed the gallery my sister worked at. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"We don't even have a profile right now. It's not enough to track this guy down." Hotch was saying to Emily.

"Maybe it is. I've got my sisters. It's not the most pleasant way to do things but I can soul swap with Aria, get a description of this guy and the area she is in." I said brow knitting together.

"What would you have to do to work that safely?" Prentiss asked looking at me through the mirror.

"It's not magic; it works through the link between me and Aria. I have to strengthen it, so I will need Piper's help, and if she wakes up while we are swapped she will need help keeping calm." I said.

"What about coming back?" JJ asked.

"I would need an anchor for that. I can use Jo." I said.

"Will that be strong enough?" JJ asked. I met her eyes. In reality she was right, I would have to strengthen my link with Jo for her to be able to pull me back and that had the potential to break the link between me and Aria before I even successfully did the swap.

"Probably not." I replied with a frown.

"Then I can be the anchor." JJ replied.

"After what happened last time we pulled a stunt like that? I don't know if that's such a good idea." I replied.

"That's a big if to have you stuck in your Niece's body." JJ replied.

"It's a big enough if to make me think twice about it. Although it would be a stronger anchor." I said considering the proposition, I would be able to talk to her through the link. But last time we had created a link she had gotten pregnant with Henry, and the leftover DNA had found its way into the boy. So now he had abilities like mine, but on a lesser scale, which could prove extremely dangerous as he got older. But then it was possible that it wouldn't have any repercussions at all. JJ was with Will, and my feelings for her where effectively buried as deep as I could manage. I had convinced myself we were simply best friends.

"It's worth the risk." She said, but behind that there was something else she wanted to say.

"What's the risk?" Emily asked oblivious to the risk we were talking about.

"Oh, well Jess and I established a link that creates an anchor when we were dealing with the reader fae, right after that I found out I was pregnant with Henry, and the leftover DNA from creating the link somehow found its way into Henry." JJ replied.

"So wait, are you saying Henry is both of yours son?" Hotch asked.

"Not exactly, from Tigris we know that two Lowell's can breed, but that was a natural birthing cycle. With Henry, he has Will's DNA too, leading me to believe that my DNA simply found it's way into Henry because it didn't have anywhere else to go. But because of this, Henry will have some abilities like mine. But what I'm worried about, is if that DNA didn't have anywhere to go, how would it affect JJ, and if it would at all." I replied.

"Oh, well is it worth the risk?" Emily asked as Hotch pulled into the Rosewood Police Department.

"I don't know, I don't even know if it is a risk, but it's our best shot at finding the girls quickly, so it's one that I'm willing to take." I said glancing at JJ, who just nodded in response.

"Ok here we are." Hotch said turning off the SUV and climbing out. I took a deep breath and opened my door, the familiar brisk cold of Rosewood's air hitting my face as I stepped out of the vehicle. I turned to the building and had to stop myself from practically running inside. The last time I had been in the precinct was when I was just finishing the concealment on Allison's death records.

Once everyone was out of the vehicle I led the way up the steps, once inside I was greeted by officer WIlden. I had saved his life twice, once when A had tried to kill him and another after a car accident just outside the precinct, so he acted like I was a shining star.

"Agent Lowell!" He greeted, solemn, but none the less happy to not have to deal with more Rosewood drama by himself.

"Officer Wilden, this is Agents Hotchner, Jareau, and Prentiss. Any intel you receive will go straight to Agent Hotchner, I'm sorry to be brash like this Darren, but I need to see my sisters." I said.

"Of course this way." He replied. The four of us followed Wilden to a family interview room.

"They are in here, evidence is bagged in the conference room, and the complete coroner's report was just sent in by fax." Wilden said with a frown. Although not close to Hannah per say, he had cared about her.

"Thank you Darren, can you show Hotch and Prentiss the conference room?" I asked, and Wilden nodded and indicated that they should follow him. Just as the three started to walk away the rest of the team walked in and caught up with them. I turned to JJ and she nodded. I opened the door to the interview room and walked in.

Both of my sisters looked up when I walked in; Jo was sitting on the coffee table in front of our younger sibling, and Ella was sitting on a couch, her face drenched in tears and panic. The sight of her nearly broke me in two, but instead I sat down next to her. Wordlessly I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

For a few minutes we just sat like that. Her sobbing into my shoulder and me rubbing small circles on her back to help her breathing. Then she sat up and swallowed back all the panic rising up in her chest.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"I'm going to do a soul swap, JJ will be my anchor, I need you and Jo to calm her down when I do the swap. I know it's going to be hard, but it's the fastest way to do this." I said.

"Ok, what do you need besides calming her down?" Joanna asked.

"I'm going to need to create the link with JJ and strengthen my link with Aria." I said meeting my older sister's eyes.

"Do you think this has to do with Allison and A?" Piper asked.

"No, but I have Penelope unsealing the records to check now." I said fully aware Piper wouldn't know who Penelope was, but also aware she wouldn't care.

"But it's all of them, and Hannah." Piper choked back another sob.

"Hey, Piper, that is not going to happen to Aria." I said tilting her chin so she looked at me.

"What were they even doing?" Joanna asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

"Jessica Lowell, don't you dare cover anything up!" Piper snapped. I met her eyes, I didn't want to tell her, but it was crucial she had every detail. If not to settle her even in the slightest.

"They were trying to turn Hannah into a Blackwell." I said. Piper took a deep breath to stop herself from falling apart at this.

"Piper, I will find her. I promise you." I said picking up my younger sisters hands and holding them tightly. She met my eyes and her expression told me she believed me. She nodded and swallowed looking at our hands clasped together.

"What do you need to do to strengthen the link?" Joanna asked, all I could do was swallow as my mouth went completely dry.

"Ugh I have to tap into Piper's link with her. To do that I have to..." I glanced apologetically at Piper.

"Intake DNA." I said figuring that would be kind, but get my point across.

"So basically you need to drink my blood." Piper said harshly. I winced but nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok this is getting weird." JJ commented. If the situation hadn't involved my family I probably would have burst out laughing. I glanced at JJ and raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling us." I replied.

"I need to get a few things from my office, and I will need to create the link with JJ first, otherwise I risk tainting Aria's. So we will be back in a few minutes." I said squeezing my sister's hand.

"Ok." She replied. I stood and walked out the door, followed by JJ.

Once outside the room I turned to face JJ.

"If you start to feel weird at all after this, even if its a stuffy nose or a headache, please tell me." I said, I was worried about the repercussions of the link, any leftover DNA wouldn't know where to go, and where there was a possibility this could be harmless, there was a possibility it could be dangerous too. The last person I wanted to endanger was JJ, yet the first person I wanted to focus on right now was Aria.

"I will." She said with a nod. I nodded and turned again walking towards my old office.

JJ followed and soon I was pulling out my key. I fit the tiny metal teeth into the door's keyhole and opened the once locked office before we stepped inside. I looked around, everything was exactly the way I had left it. I rounded to the other side of the desk and opened a small cabinet door on the bottom, sliding my fingers around to find the latch. Once I found it, I slid opened the bottom of the draw and pulled out two vials and a cup.

"What is that?" JJ asked.

"Parsley and amethyst. The parsley so I can actually swallow and amethyst to strengthen it. I also need, my..." I pulled out a leather pouch now; I opened it and pulled out an emerald polished stone. "Emerald stone." I said with a small sad smile.

Aria had gotten the stone for me as a birthday gift, stating that since I wouldn't tell anyone when my actual birthday was, she would gift me randomly throughout the year, and she had lived true to that statement, almost every month I got something to add to my collection of stones and crystals.

"Jess?" JJ called my attention back to the little office. I had lost myself in staring at the stone, and now there was a dark wet spot on its surface.

"Sorry." I said closing the hidden compartment again and standing up.

I shut the cabinet's door and opened the drawer just above it. I pulled out the sheathed amethyst knife laid just to the right of the tiny space and placed this into my pocket slipping the dark green stone into the same pocket. Then I closed the drawer, picked up the vials and turned towards JJ again. Her eyes held her emotions like always, and right now she was worried.

"Stop that." I said with a frown.

"Jess." She started.

"Don't Jayje, please. I can't slip right now." I said gritting my teeth.

"And I would make you slip?" She asked defensively. I looked down and shifted my weight.

"You're the only one who can." I replied meeting her eyes. She swallowed but didn't respond verbally to this.

"Is that a bad thing?" She finally asked after I started to head for the door. I stopped with my hand on knob.

"No." I said before pulling the door open. I had to focus on Aria, but I couldn't help but wonder exactly what had changed with JJ in the past twenty four hours to make her act this way towards me.

I didn't check to be sure JJ was following me, I knew she would as I grabbed a plastic cup from the cop shop coffee station and headed back to the room my sisters where in.

"Jess!" Someone called out my name before I could enter the room; I turned and saw Toby and Ezra making their way towards me.

"Ezra, Toby." I said as calmly as possible. Toby was an officer, having finished the academy a few months ago. But Ezra was still a teacher, and now the owner of The Brew.

"Is there any news?" Ezra asked.

"None that I'm sure Toby hasn't already told you." I said indicating the junior lieutenant.

"Which is nothing I didn't already know." Ezra replied.

"I promise we are doing everything we possibly can Ezra. When I know, you will." I replied.

"Ok. Thank you." He replied.

"You can join the men and Agent Rossi in that room right there. I will give you any news I find out. I promise." I said pointing to the family room that Rossi and the father's of the missing were in.

"Ok." He said. I nodded as both men walked away. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I glanced at JJ who gave me a sad smile before turning and walking into the interview room.

Once inside I put the vials and cup down on the coffee table next to Joanna, closest to the two seater against the wall in an L shape with the couch. I then sat down on the two seater and pulled the emerald stone and amethyst knife out of my pocket. I laid these down and unsheathed the knife.

"Ok, I have to start with the link with JJ." I said indicating that JJ should sit down next to me. As she sat down I met her eyes, in them I saw her understanding and a tiny bit of fear. I swallowed and tore my eyes away from hers, using the amethyst knife to cut along my left hand with a quick slice. I didn't flinch as I held my hand over the cup and let a few drops of blood flow into the cup. Then I pulled my hand back holding it up straight and held out the knife to JJ. I frowned and met her eyes as she took the knife and slid the sharp edge across her own hand. I held the cup underneath and got a few drops off her hand before putting it down and swallowing. She held out her injured hand and I took it with mine, effectively mixing our blood.

Technically creating a link was easier with a transfusion of blood, but at this point this was all we had, so I tightened my hold of her hand gently, our blood mixing. JJ winced and I gave her an apologetic look. She smiled in response. Another minute, and the link was complete. My hand was healed and then I healed JJ's hand magically. I still didn't let go, even though I didn't need to hold on anymore. I could feel her emotions now, every single one. The worry, the fear, and something else; a warmth.

"Promise, anything weird at all." I said locking eyes with her.

"I promise." She replied.

"Ok." I said letting go of her hand.

The link gave her access to me, in every way possible. She would now be able to hear my thoughts, feel everything I did, and talk to me through it without words. It was terrifying, and dangerous. Most of who I was, and what I had done in the past was something she didn't know. So now I had to be careful about where I let my thoughts go.

Leaned over and opened the vial of crushed amethyst. I tipped the bottle, pouring half a teaspoon into my hand. I dumped this into the cup, and then did the same with the parsley. Then I took the knife from JJ, who was staring at me, and handed it to Piper.

"Yeah I know." I said meeting JJ's eyes.

"Last time." She started.

"Last time it was only partial. This time I needed it to be deeper. It needed to be connected with my life-force." I said turning and keeping an eye as Piper sliced across her hand and allowed her blood to drop into the cup.

"That's good." I said as the cup was now an eighth filled with blood, parsley and amethyst. Jo leaned over and healed Piper's hand as I picked up the cup and swirled the liquid gently.

"Do you always feel like that?" JJ asked.

"Can we talk about that later?" I asked anxiety was gripping at my chest now.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm sorry." She said causing me to look at her in confusion.

"For what?" I asked.

"Not seeing all of it." She replied.

"Oh dear gods JJ, that wasn't you! I'm a royal, I hide my emotions. I have to. There isn't a choice there." I said swallowing.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be able to detect that type of thing." She said.

"Well for the record, I'm not human, and you're not even a profiler. But we can talk about this later." I said indicating the cup.

"Right sorry." She said as I sat back and took a deep breath. I swirled the cup once more and squeezed my eyes shut, then downed the offending liquid. The mixture of blood, amethyst and parsley slid down my throat in a hot disgusting tangle and I nearly gagged.

"Oh good gods that's disgusting." I said eyes still squeezed shut. I could feel it working and soon I could hear JJ's every thought, and every stitch of Aria's pain as if it were mine completely. She hurt everywhere. Every joint, every muscle, every nerve was on fire. Every bone felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. I had to remind myself to breath and leave the pain out of my eyes. Although I had no doubt Piper already felt it.

"It worked." I said as my eyes slid open and I checked on JJ. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You... this is intense." She replied.

"This is just the beginning." I replied preparing to swap with Aria.

"I should lie down for this part. She's conscious now, but once we swap, I don't know what is going to happen." I said swallowing the bitter, metallic taste in my mouth was not going to go anywhere.

"Right." JJ stood and took the cup from me sitting on the coffee table instead. I quickly got onto my back on the couch, while Piper got up and kneeled down next to me.

"I need at least ten minutes. I will be in constant contact with JJ. So she will know all the details. I can't risk communicating with you or Jo because it could break the link. I don't know if she will be awake, but if she is, she's probably going to need some comforting." I said as I settled and focused on Aria.

"Ok." Piper said nodding.

"Jayje, I know this is all new, and a lot of information at once, but I need you to be completely focused right now. I promise I will explain later, there's about to be a lot of information coming towards you, and a lot of it will be extremely unpleasant." I said looking up. JJ's eyes were still wide, but now had that hint of focused determination I had come to expect from her.

"We've got this." She replied with a nod.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding back. I closed my eyes and focused on everything Aria was feeling, shifting the souls into the new bodies.

Then everything went black.

**Hi all!**

**Ok so a bit of a cliffhanger, sort of. Sorry not sorry.**

**But this chapter was long! Not quite as long as some other chapters I have written in the past, but long enough. **

**I do apologize for how long this took to get up here! The next chapter will probably be quite dark in content and not at all pretty. So be warned now!**

_**Cast of Chapter 3: Soul Swap**_

_**Criminal Minds:**_  
_**Jennifer Jareau**_  
_**Aaron Hotchner**_  
_**Derek Morgan**_  
_**Emily Prentiss**_  
_**Spencer Reid**_

_**Lowell Chronicles:**_  
_**Jessica Lowell**_

_**Witches of East End:**_  
_**Joanna Beauchamp**_

_**Pretty Little Liars:**_  
_**Aria Montgomery**_  
_**Ella Montgomery (Piper Halliwell)**_  
_**Spencer Hastings**_  
_**Hannah Marin**_  
_**Ashley Marin**_  
_**Emily Field**_  
_**Pat Fields**_

_**Charmed: **_

_**Piper Halliwell (Ella Montgomery)**_


	4. Warehouse Act One

_**A/N: Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry this took so long! I have been so busy! But hey it is officially done!**_

_**It's not quite as long as I thought it would be actually, and I suppose that is good considering I've wrote this three times. Hehe I was a bit obsessed. I finally settled on this one because I just felt good about it. Let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 4: Warehouse Act One

Pain; it was all so very painful. Oh good gods, she was in so much pain. Wait no; I was in this pain now. Not Aria, right? It was so dark, were my eyes shut? No wait; where_ her_ eyes shut? Aria's wrists were on fire.

'_Jess? Can you hear me?' _Suddenly I wasn't so confused anymore. JJ was talking to me.

'_Jayje! Yeah I can. Good gods, she's in so much pain.' _I said back, now in control of my niece's body. I opened her eyes just a crack. I couldn't hear anything save for the sound of me forcing breath into Aria's aching, burning lungs.

_'She woke up screaming on this side. Ella and Joanna got her calmed down reasonably. You might be a hurting cookie yourself when you get back, she ended up using some magic.' _JJ said really fast.

_'I was kind of expecting that.' _ I replied looking around the room slowly now. Not moving too fast, but just fast enough to get a good look before realizing that the room was not devoid of other life as I had thought.

There were two men standing around a table, at the moment their backs where to Aria, but both were looking at something on the table. With limited mobility I could barely make out who they where, or what they were so intensely studying. I could tell that one was taller than the other and both had fair skin. One had a dark reddish shade to his hair, the other a blonde crop of curls; much like Wyatt's, my nephew, and Aria's brother. But it wasn't Wyatt, and this became clear as the man turned ever so slightly to reveal Elvin features painting his ears and nose. His eyes were on an upward slant, and his ears had a point to them that only the Elvin fae breed could have. His nose was almost absent as it was so flat, and he had extremely pronounced cheek bones. This man was definitely an elf.

But the other man, he was human. Or so his build suggested. He was slightly shorter than the elf, as most humans where, and he bore a crop of red hair atop his head in a short close to the ears style. His ears were large and round, and his shoulders where more pronounced then his partners. I couldn't be entirely sure until I saw his face, but his body type suggested human.

Then they started to talk.

_ 'Jess what is happening?' _JJ was asking.

_'Shh hold on.' _I replied.

"The girl can't take much more of your torture you lumbering fool!" The elf reprimanded the human. His voice was like the bells of a wind chime, tinkling around the harsh words he uttered.

"Really? I think she can't take much more of your obsidian, elf." The man replied, his voice was gravelly, harsh, and did nothing to inspire confidence in me about his character.

"Well of course she can't! That was the bloody point you oaf! Humans!" The elf exclaimed before rounding the table, making it so now I could make out vials and burners. Most were full of a thick black liquid, others where containing the same black substance but hardened, and still others contained blood mixed with the black liquid. The black substance was quickly expanding to overtake all the blood in the vials like a parasite.

_'They have obsidian, and a very large amount of it.' _I told JJ now trying to turn my head to peak at the other side of the room. There was a section of wall expanded from what seemed to be an original part of the structure; it had three separate doors that looked like improvised dressing rooms, but without the ability to open the rooms, as the locks where on the outside. They where cells, and brand new ones from the look of it.

_"Jayje, I think I am in a warehouse, with a recent remodel done to it. Looks like cells. Made out of brick and mortar, reinforced doors, probably wood though. There are two of them, one is human, and the other is an elf. An elf of science it looks like. He's experimenting and messing with the obsidian now. I think he means to inject more into Aria's bloodstream." _I said thinking at JJ as fast as I could as the human captor noticed Aria, or me, was awake. He stepped over to me watching as my eyes darted in between his, I was in control of Aria's body, but there was no stopping the fear and reaction of her heart rate at his movements.

I took a quick mental picture of the man, tall with a large build, green eyes with shocking red hair, high cheekbones, and a rounded off nose. Most likely of Irish decent.

"Well you are awake finally!" The human declared with a smile. I didn't replied instead staring at him with a defiant glare.

_"Well we should pull you out before that happens shouldn't we?" _JJ said pulling me from painting the mental image of the human.

_"No! We should keep her away from that pain as much as possible." _I replied with a mental frown.

"Oh what did the obsidian make it impossible to talk too? You were so talkative earlier when you wanted to get your friends released. Finally realize that won't happen?" The man said with a sneer. Aria had tried to get the girls released? She is so Piper's daughter, always caring about everyone else first.

_"I know you want to protect her Jess, but that's not going to do her any good if you can't get to her before the Obsidian collapses her lungs. Just because your soul is in her body doesn't mean your composition is. Do you know where the other girls are?" _JJ said, I knew she was right, but I was overly protective. It was in my nature, and the family's matriarch it was my duty to protect all members of it.

_"I know you are right Jayje, but I can't stand knowing she is in pain. I am assuming they are in the renovated section of this warehouse. It looks like cells over there." _I said.

_"Ok, I am pulling you back now." _JJ said.

_"No wait, one more second." _I said before focusing on the human in front of me.

"Let my friends go, you don't know who you are dealing with." I said, Aria's voice came out in my words.

"We can't do that, I still need to know if we can turn you girlies, and I need your aunt. I am very sorry for the pain it causes, but it's in the name of research. Surely you can understand." The elf had walked over now.

"If this is in the name of research why are you letting him touch me?" I snapped, again Aria's voice was coming out in my words.

_"Jess what are you trying to accomplish with this?" _JJ asked, and if I was being honest, I really didn't know.

"Anger, good, that will help." The elf said, my eyes grew wide as I realized just what vectors they were trying to use for turning the girls. Anger, jealousy, pain.

"That won't work. My aunt taught me a lot, and anything you do is reversible!" I said, at this point I was trying to sound like a smart eighteen year old girl.

_"Jess, don't push this. Do not make them angry!" _JJ cautioned. The elf's eyes narrowed and the human's brow knitted together in anger.

"Maybe so, but they would have to find you first, and that isn't possible is it Jack?" The elf asked turning to the now named human.

"No, I don't believe it is Alonon." The human replied to the elf. Shock rang out through my entire being as everything clicked into place.

_"JJ pull me back! Warn Aria first!" _I said to JJ as I attempted to hide the knowledge of just what that meant to me from betraying themselves on Aria's face.

_"Ok, pulling you back!" _JJ said.

_ "I'm sorry Aria." _I had no idea if my niece could hear me, but I sent the thought anyway as everything started to fade.

Then everything went black.

_**End of Chapter Note: So guys, what did you think? Leave me a review Pretty Please? Or follow me on twitter; jessicamills457 and shoot me a message! I would really appreciate the feedback! Or email me at jessicamills457 !**_

_**Cast of Characters of Chapter Four: Warehouse Act One**_

_**Criminal Minds:**_  
_** Jennifer Jareau**_

_**Lowell Chronicles:**_  
_** Jessica Lowell**_

_**Pretty Little Liars:**_  
_** Aria Montgomery**_  
_** Ella Montgomery (Piper Halliwell)**_

_**Charmed: **_

_**Piper Halliwell (Ella Montgomery)**_


	5. All About Little Old Me

_**A/N: Ok, so superbly sorry for the delay on this chapter. It took forever to get my bloody inspiration back. But I did! And I owe that to a review I got yesterday from mudblood granger! Thanks so much! It meant a lot to know people are still reading this and want more of it. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is much longer than my previous ones. Surprise surprise! We finally get to know where Aria is! Sort of. Well I have a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: All About Little Old Me

Now everything was spinning, almost like my whole life was spiraling out of control. With two names. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

_Jack, Alonon. _It was me.

They wanted me.

I opened my eyes and sat up, no longer caring that the world was spinning.

"JJ call Garcia, tell her to look for any warehouses that have recently been renovated, or any permits that were used. You can't buy sheet rock in this state without one, and I will put my money on the fact that they didn't want to be shut down." I said swinging my legs off the couch. My sisters were staring at me, and JJ was looking at me like I was nuts.

"What?" I asked.

"Your nose is bleeding." Joanna said, holding out a tissue.

"Oh, thanks. I'm fine. JJ let's go, I have a profile ready. As soon as Garcia finds what I need we can get going." I said pushing up off the couch so I was standing, and pressing the tissue against my nose.

"Jess." Piper started, I turned to my younger sibling who was still crouched next to the couch. She stood and turned to face me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened in there?" Piper asked. I swallowed, if I was right and this was about me, Aria had even less time for me to get to her.

"The human's name is Jack, and he referred to the elf as Alonon." I replied. Piper's eyes went wide.

"This is about our father?" She asked.

"No, well I don't know. Maybe. But whatever it is it means they are trying to get to me through Aria so I have to act quickly." I replied.

"Of course." Piper replied with a frown.

"Hey, I promised I would bring her home. That has not changed. I will get her home Piper." I said.

"Yeah." She replied. I took a deep breath then turned to JJ. My eyes met hers and for a second I could have sworn she was reading me.

"Let's go." I replied to the look she was giving me.

"Yeah. Let's go." JJ replied as I stepped around her and pushed open the door. Together we walked towards the conference room hosting detective Wilden, Hotch, and Emily.

"Garcia you are on speaker what have you got?" Hotch was talking into his smartphone.

"Well all four girls where getting texted by this A person for the past month. But it looks like those texts could have been jokes. This last week though has quite a lot of texts from A and it looks like they were threatening the girls." Garcia was saying.

"That can't be right." I said as I walked in.

"And why is that?" Hotch asked as I stepped next to the table and opened the evidence box.

"I've kept an eye on the girl's phones since the last time we dealt with A, plus Aria would have told me what was going on. She always does." I said as my fingers sifted through the evidence. I found the cloak and pulled the bag containing it out. I inspected the material for a moment then dropped it back in. Definitely Blackwell ceremonial robes.

"Well the phone records say that whatever you have is inaccurate. Maybe they tampered with it before you were able to look at it?" Garcia suggested.

"It's possible. Do me a favor and look up any recently obtained building permits, and a purchase of large amounts of sheet metal." I said staring at the cloak.

"Ok, one minute." She replied, typing could be heard over the phone's speaker.

"Garcia," I started.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Astor7, it's my password, for the system, the Kikandrian one." I said swallowing and glancing at JJ, who had moved to the other side of the table. She returned my look with one of her own, that told me she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You want me to search?" Penelope asked, her voice indicating that she was uncertain about my request.

"Yes, I have reason to believe… No, I know, that these two gentlemen; and I call them gentlemen to stay calm, at least one of them is fae. Which means that they would be in my database. I believe one of them is an elf, however unusual, an elf would be best to use the experiment with obsidian. Elves are notorious for their scientific abilities." I replied.

"So, when you swapped, you saw an elf? What else did you see?" Hotch asked.

"I was in a warehouse, well Aria was. There were two men, one was human and the other was an elf. The warehouse had just been renovated, and as far as I could tell the renovations were of holding cells, I'm assuming they were for the other girls and their mothers. The human was overconfident and physical. He was built and the elf referred to him as jack. That was my father's name. The elf is too smart for his own good. Jack referred to him as Alonon, which was the species my father belonged to." I took a deep breath.

"Jess" Garcia interrupted, "It looks like Ares Houlton, an elf from Kikandria has been missing since last month." She finished after a pause.

"Did you find anything on the purchase of new materials for walls, or even the purchase of obsidian tied to him?" I asked.

"It looks like it. Just before he went missing a large quantity of obsidian was bought under the name Alonon Bruno. Another purchase of wood and sheet metal, possibly iron, is listed for a local home improvement store, for the same day. But that's under a credit card with the name Jackson Smith." Garcia replied.

"Cross reference Jackson Smith with building permits and look for any that tie into a warehouse, possible abandoned or recently purchased." Emily piped up. At this point I had closed my eyes and hung my head, this was without a doubt about me now, and I was really getting tired of this crap.

"Found six recent warehouses that were purchased and one owned in the area that is labeled for destruction. Out of the six recent ones, three have permits. Two of those are for a major Corporation operating out of Ravenswood, the other one is listed under the name Stephen Petrova. The labeled destruction one is listed under the name Penelope Sacchrid." Garcia replied after having audibly typed furiously at her keyboard.

"Stephen Petrova? What was the permit for?" I asked.

"Unspecified improvement of the interior." Garcia answered.

"That's it." I said, "Garcia I need an address." I said.

"Ok, I just sent it to your phones." Garcia said as I pulled out my phone, it beeped and a new text from Garcia revealed the address. I turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Jess, wait, we can't just go barging in there, we have to call in SWAT and the local Police." Hotch said.

"You do. I'm not waiting." I replied continuing to walk.

"Jess! If you rush in there you are going to get yourself killed!" Emily said rushing after me, JJ close behind her.

"Emily with all due respect, that's my niece in that warehouse, and the longer I wait the more damage she has to deal with. Both physically and mentally." I replied walking out of the precinct the two women on my tail.

"Jess, Emily is right, what if they are expecting you, what if this is a trap? Let us come with you at least." JJ said, her voice was urgent, and nowhere near as calm and reasoning as Emily was. It made me turn and meet her eyes and swallow hard. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes.

"JJ, I can't wait, and you guys, your consult. If they are expecting me, they are expecting this team too. Which could mean you guys getting hurt. I can't let that happen." I said digging in my pants pocket to pull out a compact of a motorbike. The beauty of this particular bike, it ran on oxygen, meaning no pollution, and no major noise pollution. I set the compact down and stepped back after pressing the button, watching as it unfolded into a full motorbike in front of our eyes.

"Jess, don't. Don't do this alone. You will get hurt!" JJ said grabbing my arm as I grabbed the handle to the bike and began to swing my leg over. I stopped and frowned at her persistence.

"If I can save those girls it doesn't matter. We both know that. Besides you guys won't be far behind. Just come save my butt like normal." I said giving her a grin and sitting on the bike, turning the key. The bike vibrated to life, swallowing the air around it and spewing it out as carbon dioxide, like a human breath.

"She's right you will get hurt. Where will your team be if you do? Where will Tigris be?" Emily asked. I swallowed again.

"He's going to kill her. He's impatient and reckless, and he has already done so much to her, she can't last much longer. Right now the most important thing is to get them the hell out of there." I snapped. Emily swallowed and nodded.

"We will bring SWAT and the whole team. You get those women secure, don't do anything stupid you hear me?" Emily said face hardening.

"I normally don't, but no promises." I said.

"Just try to stay out of any traps." Emily said turning and walking back into the precinct.

"Emily!" JJ protested raising her hands in disbelief at Emily's actions.

"No! Don't you dare drive off!" JJ said as I started to back the bike up.

"JJ! I have to get to them!" I replied still backing up the bike.

"No! You wait! You wait for us! This is a trap and you know it!" JJ replied gritting her teeth and stepping in front of the bike.

"JJ, the human, he raped her. He's a preferential offender, he will do it again and again until she breaks!" I snapped as JJ grabbed onto the handlebars. JJ's eyes went wide and for a second I thought I was going to have to run her over if I ever wanted to get out of there to save my niece. Then without warning she straightened and stepped to the side of the bike, she was centimeters away from me and I would have sworn she was about to climb on.

"I need you to keep Piper calm ok? You can't come. I need you…" I started to explain why she couldn't jump on the bike when suddenly I was shut up. JJ had leaned into me, nearly knocking me and the bike over, wrapped her arms around me in what I had assumed would be a hug, and then proceeded to press her lips against mine.

Had she really just kissed me? What the hell? Didn't she know I had to go?

"You stay in one piece. Get them, and stay in one piece, or I will never forgive you. Ever." She whispered before backing away and then turning and dashing back into the precinct.

I was shocked, but it only lasted a second as I revved the bike and sped off.

"I'm coming sweetie, hang on. Aria, just hang on!"

_**End of Chapter Note: So guys, what did you think? Leave me a review Pretty Please? Or follow me on twitter; jessicamills457 and shoot me a message! I would really appreciate the feedback! Or email me at jessicamills457 ! Also, I just started college classes this week! Five classes at a time. Ouch, am I right? **_

_**Cast of Characters of Chapter Five: All About Little Old Me**_

_**Criminal Minds**_

_**Emily Prentiss**_

_**Jennifer Jareau**_

_**Aaron Hotchner**_

_**Witches of East End**_

_**Joanna Beauchamp**_

_**Charmed **_

_**Piper Halliwell (Ella Montgomery)**_

_**Pretty Little Liars**_

_**Ella Montgomery (Piper Halliwell)**_

_**Aria Montgomery**_

_**Darren Wilden**_

_**Emily Fields**_

_**Pam Fields**_

_**Veronica Hastings**_

_**Spencer Hastings**_

_**Lowell Chronicles (All rights reserved)**_

_**Jessica Lowell**_


	6. Warehouse Act Two

**A/N: Hello all! So this chapter took me a long while! But I finally have done it, I have finally written Chapter 6. Admittedly this took me two days and then a bunch of time to edit. Hope you guys like it! **

**Bonus A/N: Seriously sorry for the cliffhanger on this. Ok not really, it was totally intended. Hehe**

**Chapter 6: Warehouse Act 2**

The entire world was silent when I turned off the bike, and swung off of it in a haste. I began to run up the rugged dirt path to get to the warehouse. Stopping just outside the door I un-holstered my gun, things were about to get a lot messier.

I opened the door slowly, trying to avoid the squeaking I knew would come from moving the rusted out hinges. I successfully avoided too much noise, and slipped into the warehouse quietly, holding my gun at the ready. I stalked down a long hallway and stopped to the left of a doorway, back pressed against the wall in order to prevent anyone from sneaking up on me.

Quietly I pushed the door open, and was met with an atrocious smell, causing me to immediately cover my nose with my gun bearing hand. The metallic biting smell of spilled blood mixed itself in with what I could only describe as an onion like odor of rotting sweat, and a burning metal like substance; it smelled intensely of death.

Quelling the intense fear that jumped into my chest at the smell, I pulled out an extension mirror, using it to peak around the corner of the door and survey the room. It was the room I had seen when I had soul swapped with Aria, save the fact that the obsidian instruments and liquid on the table to the right where now gone. Instead the room held only a pole, and attached to this pole a length of chain, but no Aria. The makeshift cells I had seen earlier where still closed, and locked. I could only assume this was where the other girls where, so after checking that the room was devoid of life and slipping the mirror back into my pocket I slinked inside.

Being inside the torture room was even worse than smelling it from the hallway. Now I could clearly see my niece's blood on the floor, and it was full of the black substance that no doubt caused her immense pain. I gritted my teeth to quell my emotions and stepped around the blood moving to the makeshift cells

"_Jess? What's going on, are you inside?" _A voice suddenly asked, I looked around realizing no one was around me. But how? JJ! I had completely forgotten about the link!

"_Yeah I'm inside. I'm working my way toward the cells where I think the other girls are. No sign of either unsub or Aria, pretty sure they packed up all their obsidian stuff." _I said, trying not to think about what that mean. If I had been too late to get to Aria and they had taken off…

"_Don't think like that. We will find her. Hotch put in the request for local SWAT we should be there in about fifteen minutes."_ JJ replied, I could feel the intense fear and the warning in her response; don't get hurt in that time. I moved closer to the cells and once in front of the other pressed my ear to the door. Intense and heavy breathing was coming from the other side. No doubt the person on the other side was afraid I was one of the unsubs.

"Listen carefully, I'm here to rescue you. But I need you to be completely quite, I don't know if we are alone." I whispered into the door praying the captive could hear me.

"Ok." Came a small, quiet reply. Eliciting a deep breath from me, it wasn't Aria's voice.

"_Be careful Jess, you don't know who is on the other side of that door." _JJ's voice came at me.

"_Jen, trust me I'm no stranger to these type of things."_ I replied before inspecting the lock on the door. I would have to use magic to open it, as I did not have a key. I waved my free hand over the lock, focusing energy to feel out the pattern, then shot air into it and turned the air, just like a key. The lock clicked open and I pulled the door open towards me. The open door revealed the cell to have no light source, and two people, both blinking profusely to adjust to the light. Emily Fields and her mother, Pam huddled together inside the tiny cell.

"Can you stand?" I asked quietly surveying the room behind me quickly before holding out my hands to both women. Pam stood without my assistance and Emily grabbed hold of my hand to hoist herself up. Both looked reasonably healthy, all things considering.

"Jessica? How did you know we were here?" Pam asked quietly.

"Aria." I replied equally as quiet, "my team is on their way, I am going to let Spencer and Veronica out, and then you guys need to get out of here. Get outside and go left, you will see my bike, head towards that and keep going past it. My team will find you. Stay together, and do not separate at any means."

"What about Hannah, Mrs. Marin and Aria?" Emily asked. I steeled my emotions at the question, knowing that telling them that Hannah and her mother had died would do them no good right now.

"I will explain later, I promise." I said meeting Emily's gaze. Making a promise.

"Ok." Emily said frowning.

"Ok we need to get Spencer and Veronica free. Stay close to me." I said turning around and surveying the room again to make sure it was still devoid of any other life besides us three.

"Come on." I whispered stepping down the line of cells to the next door, pressing my ear against that to hear a shuffling and muffled whisper.

"I think I heard Emily, someone is out there, mom." I heard Spencer's voice drift from the cell, but then heard a gasp next to me, causing me to spin and survey over Emily and Pam. Both women had spotted the immense amount of blood on the floor around the pole.

I gritted my teeth, knowing what kind of immense fear was now assaulting the two people behind me, but I spun back towards the door anyway. I didn't have time to console them.

"Spencer, its Jessica. I'm here to free you." I whispered into the door before manipulating the same energy against the door's lock as I had the cell where the two Fields women had been captive.

The lock popped open and I pulled the door toward me, revealing both Spencer and Veronica Hastings. Instantly I was assaulted with an armful of Spencer as she wrapped her arms around me. Spencer was the closest to Aria, and so I had begun something of a pseudo- aunt to her during my time in Rosewood.

"I heard her screaming, is she ok? Where is Aria?" Spencer asked while still in the hug.

"I don't know yet." I replied, pulling away, "but I'm going to find her. First you need to get out of here. I will get you out the door, go to the bike parked down the street and keep going past it. My team will be here soon, and will pick you guys up. Stay together, and here." I dug in my pocket for a compact and pulled out one of a gun. I pressed the button and it unfolded to a colt revolver.

"Take this and only use it for protection. Ask for Agent Hotchner, always serious looking guy, tall, and dark hair. Once you are with him your safe. Let's go." I said handing Pam the gun, knowing from my previous survey of the girl's lives that she had a license for handguns.

"Ok. But what about Aria, Hannah, and Ashley?" Veronica asked, not one to forget anyone.

"I will find Aria, and I will explain the situation with Hannah and Ashley later, right now it's crucial we move." I replied moving back towards the door that would lead us out to the hallway and the front door.

I stopped just inside the door and surveyed the area in the hallway first. I could see a clear path to the door I had entered the building with, but had no idea what was on the other side of the hallway. So I stepped to the other side of the doorframe and peaked down the other end of the hallway, there were no clear signs of danger so I glanced at the hostages I was rescuing and nodded before slipping out of the room. I stepped to the side and indicated for the four women to move ahead of me to the door. They moved around me and towards the door while I held the rear, moving in a backwards fashion to guard the hall behind us, while Pamela led the way forward. It only took a few seconds to get to the door, but before Pamela could open it she turned to me.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked.

"No, I still need to find Aria." I replied swallowing.

"I want to come with you." Spencer said turning towards me and rising to her full height to make herself taller and more intimidating.

"Not a chance." Both Veronica and I said at exactly the same moment. Spencer instantly looked dejected, but she also looked relieved, almost as if she really didn't want to stay in this horror house any longer.

"Look Spencer, it's too dangerous, I appreciate the thought. But I don't know what kind of abilities these guys have, and well you remember last time very well, I'm sure." I replied.

"I know, I just want her to be with us." Spencer said.

"I do too, believe me, I do too." I replied gritting my teeth.

Suddenly a loud noise came from above us and I instantly trained my gun on the ceiling. Nothing was there, but a loud banging sound had definitely come from above us.

"Go, get out of here." I said nodding to the door before training my gun on the staircase as I heard running feet.

"Go!" I said harshly as none of the women moved to leave. Pamela turned and pulling Emily along with her opened the door and ran out, Spencer not far behind with her mother.

The running feet were more of a shuffling, limping kind of running, and then I heard a shot ring out, then a tumble, then suddenly something was hitting the steps of the staircase. I bolted for it keeping my gun at the ready, and arriving just as I saw Aria come tumbling down the last few steps. I moved forward and caught her as she came flying at the bottom.

"Aria!" I hissed as she landed against me, clearly unconscious, as well as badly bruised. But alive, and apparently un-shot.

More footsteps came raging down the upstairs hall and I immediately pulled Aria off to the side of the staircase. Gently I leaned her against the wall there, then spun and trained my gun on the staircase as the footsteps came rushing down them.

"Freeze, FBI!" I exclaimed as the tall redhead referred to as Jack came barreling around the end of the steps.

"Oh look, the little Lowell has finally come to save the tiny Lowell." He replied calmly with his own gun trained on me.

"Put it down." I said, pretty much growling out the command.

"Or what? You will shoot me?" He chuckled. He actually freaking chuckled.

_"Jess, be careful. There are two of them. We aren't far out, don't do anything rash." _JJ's voice came across my thoughts again, no doubt in response to my rising anger at this man.

"Oh no, I can do much worse." I replied.

"We were counting on that." A voice came from behind me and I spun, attempting to stay in front of Aria as I did so, but suddenly something connected with the back of my head. My ears started ringing and vision swam briefly as I backed up trying to get away from the next attack, but tripped over something and fell.

_"Jess!" _I shook my head clear as JJ's voice came through my thoughts. I used a burst of air to rise up, knowing that a new attack would be at me shortly.

"I wouldn't try anything!" The big redhead admonished as I began to launch myself at the Elf who had apparently hit me with some sort of pan.

I froze as I realized why he had said this, the large redheaded man now held Aria by the throat with a needle pressed against her artery.

"Any more obsidian in her veins and she will die almost instantly, we both know it." The elf standing beside me said, he had lowered the pan, and now stood with hands up, almost peacefully.

I had dropped my gun during the brief encounter with the elf, which now left me with the disadvantage in between the elf and human.

"Let her go." I said, gathering energy to call my gun back to my hand.

"Now why would I do that when it obviously gives me the advantage?" The human asked.

"Because you want me." I replied, now holding my hands up in a peaceful position.

_"Jess no! Don't you dare!" _JJ's thought clouded my mind for a moment, I could feel her panic.

"Oh, now this makes things interesting. Are you seriously suggesting a trade?" The elf asked.

"Yes." I replied blocking out JJ's panic.

_"No Jess. Just stall for two minutes!"_ JJ yelled, or rather thought extremely loudly. A lot could happen in two minutes.

"With no strings attached?" The human asked.

"You leave her here. My people are on their way, you leave her here for them to take care of her." I replied.

"And what about you?" The human asked.

"What about me? I'm trading myself for my niece, you can't honestly expect me to believe you didn't hope for anything less." I replied.

"You won't fight, or try to escape?" The elf replied.

"Oh I can't make any promises." I replied with a glare at the elf.

The elf seemed to consider this, and looked like he would continue to do so for a long while.

"I would decide fast elf, my people are almost here." I urged as the redhead's hand quivered and my eyes swept over Aria's form to realize her breathing was labored. She needed medical attention and fast.

_"JJ get an ambulance out here."_ I thought at my blonde colleague.

_"Jess, don't you dare go with them!" _She thought back at me, but I ignored the plea as the elf seemed to have made his decision.

"Jack put the girl down, right there. We're making the trade. We have to move fast." He said pointing to the wall next to the burly human.

The man put Aria down against the wall and straightened, glaring at me as I fought the urge to run to her. At this point my magic use was already catching up to me, and outwitting these guys with my strength would be too hard. Especially in such an enclosed space and with Aria in arms reach of the redhead.

No first I had to get them away from my niece.

_"JJ listen close, I don't know what's about to happen, but chances are I won't be leaving here with you and the team. Get Aria out of here and secure the other girls. Get them to safe houses. My chances at getting away from these guys are slim, and they will probably use Obsidian, so when you find me, say that you found me. So I know it's you." _I thought at the woman before looking at Alonon again.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You really aren't going to try anything?" He asked.

"Nope, my niece is here." I replied hands up.

Sirens could be heard in the distance now.

"Alonon we need to move now." The redhead said.

_"Jess, just stall them!" _JJ snapped.

_"Oh Jen we both know what would happen then." _I replied. Alonon holding out a hand at the back door for me to step through.

"Send him through first." I demanded.

"You're trying to stall!" The redhead snapped.

"If anything you're stalling. You guys know there are feds on their way right?" I said eyebrows raised.

"Jack just go through the damn door." Alonon snapped.

"Fine." The redhead hissed pushing through the door. I followed shooting one last look back at my niece.

_"Jess! Wait don't!" _JJ was seriously upset now. I swallowed knowing what was about to happen as I felt Alonon step closer. We stopped in front of a dark van, and I felt him start to jab a needle into my neck.

_"I'm sorry, it's going to be ok. Just find me!" _I said to JJ before feeling the searing liquid enter my bloodstream. I doubled over as it worked quickly causing shooting fire all around my body.

"Agh!" I couldn't help but yell out as my whole head was suddenly filled with a hot pounding fire.

I knew that JJ would be feeling this pain right now, and so made a decision.

I could barely keep my eyes open now as hands roughly swung me into the van and the door slammed.

Darkness threatened to engulf me and all I could do was wish the pain was over.

_"I'm sorry_." I said to JJ as I snapped the link between us magically, and then that added pain sent me spiraling right into the arms of the darkness.

**End of chapter A/N: So did I make you guys made with that cliffhanger? I'm already working on the next chapter and will work quickly to get it up for you. Thanks so much for reading! Also, leave me a review Pretty Please? Or follow me on twitter; jessicamills457 and shoot me a message! I would really appreciate the feedback! Or email me at jessicamills457 !**

_**Cast of Characters of Chapter Six: Warehouse Act Two**_

**Criminal Minds:**

_Jennifer Jareau_

_Aaron Hotchner_

Pretty Little Liars

_Aria Montgomery_

_Emily Fields_

_Pam Fields_

_Veronica Hastings_

_Spencer Hastings_

**Lowell Chronicles (All rights reserved)**

_Jessica Lowell_


	7. Wake Up Wake Up

**A/N: Fastest update for me yet! Ok so I battled with myself for days trying to figure out what I should do with this chapter. You; my reader, will either hate my guts for it, or love me unconditionally, either way I think it will get you to come back. **

**So italics is inside Jess's head, same as with when Jess and JJ were linked, and normal writing is what's happening outside of her head.**

**I am so not sorry for the amount of hate I'm about to get from some of you for this chapter. **

**Without further ado I give you Wake Up Wake Up!**

**Jess**

**Chapter 7: Wake Up Wake Up**

There was an aggravating beeping sound right in my ear.

"_I found you. Come on Jess, it's me."_ _That voice was familiar, female, bell like._

Where was that beeping coming from? Someone should shut it off, I was trying to sleep.

"_JJ this isn't working she is bleeding way too badly." Another familiar voice, but male and urgent._

I was in so much pain, all over my body, but especially my head. Why was my head pounding? Oh yeah, the beeping.

"_I know Hotch, I'm doing what she told me too, but she's too out of it." The female voice responded._

"Lauren, why isn't she waking up?" The same female voice?

"_We need to get her down and stop the bleeding." The male voice said, bleeding? Oh did he mean my leg?_

"Her body is overcompensating, there was a lot of obsidian in her system. There is still a lot." Lauren replied.

_A face appeared in front of mine and hands captured my cheeks, forcing me to look at the person in front of me. A face framed by blonde hair and accentuated by bright blue eyes._

"So how long?" The female voice asked.

"_Jess, come on it's me. We found you, I found you." The woman said to me meeting my eyes._ _Panic rose in my chest and I struggled to get away from the woman._

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping not long now. The injury to her brain should be mostly healed, meaning the only thing keeping her down now is her psyche. I'm not a psychologist, but she is probably trying to make sense of all that has happened." I heard Lauren reply. All that happened? What?

"_What's going on Jayje?" Someone asked, someone new, female. The first woman backed off quickly. _

"Oh ok." JJ replied. She sounded so sad and worried, don't worry JJ, I'm working on it. No idea what_ it_ is, but I am on it.

"_She won't let us near her. I don't want to traumatize her anymore. But we might need to be rough to get her down." The first female replied to the new one._

The pain spiraling around my body was suddenly interrupted by a warmth in my hand, someone had picked up my right hand to hold it.

"_Well what would convince her it's us?" The new female asked._

I wanted to squeeze the hand gently to let them know I was ok. But couldn't, I couldn't control my limbs.

"_I'm not sure, but I have an idea." The blonde replied._

A new presence was in the room and the beeping was not stopping.

"_Do what you have to." The male voice said._

Someone shut off the damn beeping machine!

"_Ok." The blonde replied. Then I felt something warm press against my lips, and struggled to get away, being stopped by the pole behind me. _

"Any difference?" Lauren asked.

_ Lips, they were lips pressed against mine. I started to panic before realizing I recognized that feeling. Warm, familiar, soft, JJ!_

"No, she hasn't done anything. Why is this taking so long?" JJ asked.

_"Jayje." I whispered as the lips pulled away. _

"It's probably taking so long because of the illness. Right Lauren?" Joanna was here too?

_"Yes, yes it's me, and Emily and Hotch." She replied fingers moving my hair._

"It could be, her symptoms haven't progressed enough though, so I wouldn't know if that's the case or not. It's likely. I'm running blood tests now. But since my former tests were tainted with a large amount of obsidian I couldn't get an accurate result." Lauren replied to my older sister.

_"Aria? Is she ok? Where is she?" I asked immediately._

"She will wake up ladies." Lauren said.

_"She's fine, she's in the hospital." JJ replied, an expression I couldn't quite process flashing across her eyes. _

Everything fell silent then, I couldn't feel or hear anything else except the scene I saw before my eyes.

_"And the other girls?" I asked weakly, I felt so worn out, JJ was here it was ok now._

_ "They are fine too, thanks to you. But you aren't so we need to get you down ok?" JJ said and I nodded. Could I stop now? Stop being scared of Jack walking back through the door?_

_I felt so weak and weary, I just wanted to sleep. My eyes started to close, but I was quickly jerked back awake by a gentle hand on my cheek. _

_"Hey, stay with me." JJ said, "Hotch is behind you he's going to release your arms and ankles. Emily is here too, she's going to help me lower you off this thing ok?" She added. I nodded wincing and trying to quell my panic as I felt Hotch's hands near mine. One of his hands slipped into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling away and releasing the bonds. With my weight no longer being supported by my wrists I slumped forward, my legs gave out as my weight was put on them but arms were around me to keep me up. _

_"I got you." I heard JJ whisper into my ear as she lowered me gently to the ground with who I can only assume was Emily's help. _

I could hear again, and this time move my muscles. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to adjust to a brand new, and very bright light. I squeezed the hand in mine gently, alerting them to my now conscious state.

A state that felt like it would be short lived as I was already exhausted just from opening my eyes.

"Hey you. You're awake!" Blonde hair and blue eyes filled my vision as JJ's face came into view. I smiled, or at least tried to, but was stopped by a large tube down my throat. My eyes grew wide as I realized I wasn't breathing on my own. What the hell?

"It's ok. It's just a breathing tube. Lauren said once you woke up she would take it out. Let me go get her, hold on." JJ said before starting to leave, but I tightened my hold on her hand. I didn't want her to leave yet, the idea scared me. Why did that idea scare me?

"Ok. I'm here. Let me press the call button." She said. I did my best to say ok with my eyes, but then decided to just blink once. She reached over me and pressed a red button connected to a cylinder looking thing, triggering some type of ringing noise.

"Everything ok in there?" Someone asked, although I couldn't see anyone.

"She's awake can you send in Dr. Lewis?" JJ called.

"You got it." The unseen voice replied.

"Thank you." JJ called.

"Your welcome." The voice answered before Lauren came into the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said, she was in a lab coat and scrubs. A sight I was not used to. I raised my eyebrows at her then looked down to the tube in my throat.

"Ok, let's get that out." She said nodding and in response I gave her my best "please!" look. She chuckled and washed her hands before pulling on gloves and approaching me.

"Well I'm sure you know the drill, but just because, you will feel discomfort, take a breath as soon as it's out so I know you're alright, etc." Lauren said with a smile down at me as I rolled my eyes. Signaling her to just get on with it.

"Ok, here we go." Lauren said removing the tape securing the tube, and then gripping it tightly, she counted to three then pulled it out. My throat screamed at losing the foreign object that had been stuck in my throat and immediately my throat and mouth became dry as a bone, but I took a breath as directed, wincing when it hurt to do so.

"Jeez… Why does that hurt?" I rasped. My throat not quite ready to talk, but my brain not even remotely caring.

"What breathing?" Lauren asked as she discarded of the tube and moved back over to me. I nodded in confirmation as Lauren pulled back the blanket that had been tucked around me and pulled on her stethoscope to check my lungs. My heart jumped into my throat as she touched me to press the stethoscope to the side of my chest, then slid it behind my back to listen there.

"Because your left lung was partially collapsed. We did surgery and your accelerated healing has kicked in since, but it's slower than normal because of the obsidian. So no yelling, and try to stay as calm as possible so you don't collapse it again while it's healing." Lauren said after removing the stethoscope.

I frowned at this knowledge but nodded.

"Ok, so be calm and let JJ do the yelling." I said throwing a grin at JJ who smiled back at me.

"Pretty much." Lauren replied with a solemn smile.

"Ok, usually my humor gets you to laugh. What's up? Is there more? I feel ok, seriously sore like everywhere but nothing I can't handle. Could probably run a marathon. So what's wrong?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Well running a marathon is not a good idea. Your right leg is bad off enough, but you're still going to be seriously weak and tired, because you do still have obsidian running through your veins. I've managed to mix amethyst with an antibiotic that is staving it off from expanding until your body naturally flushes it out."

"Or we get a metal manipulator." I said, cracking a joke.

"That too." She said, rewarding me with a chuckle at this.

"But your arm is also in bad shape, and you have about a hundred and fifty stitches across your entire body. It's not pretty, and for a while we were unsure of when you were going to wake up because you had a pretty nasty concussion." Lauren finished.

"So basically nothing new after a fight?" I asked.

"This wasn't a fight Jess." JJ said looking at me with a weird expression.

"It wasn't? What was it then?" I asked now confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" She asked.

"What happened? No, I thought you guys got Aria, and apparently I got away somehow. Although scathed. Just assumed we kicked some ass. Is that not how this happened?" I asked. Then remembered Lauren mentioning Obsidian and came to my own revelation.

"That's not what happened." I answered for them. Suddenly I was extremely uncomfortable in both the physical and mental sense, so I tried to move to sit up and discovered that caused an immense amount of pain to shoot all around my body.

"Ooh Oww." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Careful, jeez you would think you have never done this before." Lauren said.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked meeting JJ's eyes.

"Two days." Lauren replied.  
"Two days? Well looks like I have a new record. How's Aria doing?" I asked again attempting to sit up, this time assisted by JJ's hands on my back and Lauren raising the bed's head. Both woman's faces fell at the mention of my niece and they exchanged a glance.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I studied their expressions.

"Aria, she was. Well she… we got there right after you were taken, and the ambulance was there like right afterwards. But ugh she well her lungs collapsed, and she… they rushed her to surgery… they did everything they could…" JJ started.

"Whoa, what. What are you trying to say?" I asked, my heart suddenly gripped by a huge invisible hand that was squeezing the shit out of it. I couldn't breathe, the hope that what JJ was saying was not what I was thinking she was saying.

"She didn't make it off the table." JJ finished. Guilt and regret instantly washing over her features.

"No… no you guys got to her…" I whispered feeling the wall of emotions I had built back up start to crumble and fall.

"We weren't fast enough." JJ replied a tear falling from her eye to echo the tears now falling from my eyes uncontrollable. I was attempting to not fall into sobs, and failing.

"Jess, I need you to stay calm." Lauren said adamantly, putting a hand on my shoulder, a hand that I shied away from. Why did I shy away from her?

"Calm? Lauren how… how do I stay calm?" I said, fighting to control my emotions, the very emotions that were now ripping out my heart and feeding it to Cerberus.

"I don't know but if you get too worked up you could collapse your lung again." Lauren replied.

"Is Piper here? I need to talk to her." I said latching on to the one thing I could focus on now. My younger sister and consoling her.

"No, Jess, maybe that should wait." JJ said.

"No, it can't… this, she needs me." I whispered, again fighting my emotions, and suddenly growing very dizzy. I shut my eyes squeezing them tight to rid myself of the spout of dizziness.

"Hey, are you in pain? Jess?" Lauren asked the hand on my shoulder tightening gently. I stiffened at the touch, but forced myself to relax.

"No, I just, I'm dizzy." I replied. Still trying to fight my emotions.

"Please I just want to talk to Piper." I whispered, allowing the tears to flow freely now.

"Maybe you should lie back down if you're dizzy." Lauren suggested going to lower the bed.

"No Lauren." I protested.

"Hey Lauren, can we have a second?" JJ asked giving Lauren a look I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Yeah, ok. If you need me I'm right outside." She said nodding at JJ before departing the room.

"Jess, look at me." JJ said, standing from the chair she had been sitting in and perching on the left edge of my bed carefully so as not to jostle me.

I met her eyes tears welling up in mine again as I remember what she had said when they found me.

"You said she was in the hospital and fine." I whispered.

"I did, and I truly thought that. But we weren't told what happened until after we rescued you. At that point you were unconscious and here." She replied finding my left hand and squeezing it gently.

"She can't be gone JJ. She can't. We got there, we got there in time. Gods what am I going to tell Spencer?" I asked tears rolling down my chin, somehow I had managed to keep my breathing even so far, but that was quickly falling as I realized it was becoming hard to breathe through my tears.

"Hey, hey listen to me you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." JJ said reaching out her other hand to brush hair away from my face. I stiffened at the contact, just like I had with Lauren, and JJ pulled away quickly. I swallowed and looked down at my hands, no longer able to control the sobs sitting in my chest. But fighting like hell to regain control. I had to find something to focus on.

As if on some kind of cue from me, JJ got up and moved over to a bag on a spare chair. She pulled out a stuffed cat, Tigris's favorite and brought it over to me.

"Tigris told me to bring you his stuffed lion, because it makes him feel better, and so it will make you feel better too. Please Jess, you have to calm down." JJ said after putting the stuffed cat in my lap. I reached my arms up, discovering it was extremely hard to move, but wrapping my arms around it anyway. My left arm was wrapped in a massive amount of bandaging, no doubt due to some type of injury, and my right had an IV attached to it.

I hugged the lion, burying my face in it, I must have looked pitiful and like a child. But the tactic worked and I quickly calmed down. I regained control of my breathing and leaned my head back not letting go of the lion.

"He named him Chase. Chase the lion." I whispered looking at JJ, who was watching me. She looked like the urge to comfort me was overwhelming her, but she was afraid to touch me.

"Really? Henry named his stuffed wolf Chase. That's going to get confusing." JJ replied.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked.

"Well, remember a few weeks ago when I told you about how Henry wouldn't stop crying because of his fever?" I nodded my answer to her.

"Well you mentioned when you were a kid that when you just couldn't calm down that you hugged a stuffed animal half to death. Every time you didn't feel well or ended up with an injury your mom bought you a stuffed animal. Well I bought Henry a stuffed wolf that day, and it worked. He squeezed the crap out of that thing, calmed him right down. So I figured it might work now." She said smiling at me.

"Like mother like son I guess. Works for Tigris too." I replied quietly smoothing the tears away from the lions head.

"Why is that going to get confusing?" I asked, already confused.

"Well I'm staying with you until your better. When I go back to work Penelope is going to rotate with me. But both the boys will either be with us or Joanna. So having two favorites named Chase might get confusing." JJ said.

"I don't need anyone babysitting me Jen. Besides, two toddlers and a crippled Lowell? Sure you're up to that challenge?" I replied attempting to cover my heavy heart with humor and sarcasm, but not succeeding at all.

"Well too bad because I am not going anywhere, and yes. Besides I will not be alone." She replied.

"That's right, because Victor and I are staying upstairs for the time being." My sister said having walked in at some point.

"Oh gods how much of that did you see?" I asked frowning.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She replied moving further into the room to reveal a very sad and reluctant looking Piper.

"Piper." I said attempting to sit up straighter and wincing as pain shot down my body.

"Whoa, careful. Stop trying to move." JJ said putting a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at the action, unexplained fear gripping at my heart. What the hell was that? JJ started to pull away but I caught her wrist with my right hand. Holding her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'm going now." Piper said turning to leave.

"Piper wait." I said tears welling up as I saw her own eyes brim over with tears.

"I am so sorry." I said the tears falling. My grip on JJ's wrist tightened gently, a silent beg for her to keep me calm.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back Jess." Piper said, turning back around and meeting my eyes. She sounded so broken. But of course she did, she had just lost her only daughter.

She stood there, just staring at me, while I stared back. Both of us crying silently.

"I know." I finally said, having no idea what else to say. Comforting a grieving mother was not an easy task as it was, but my brain had gone completely fuzzy at this point.

"Why couldn't you have just left us all alone back then?" My younger sister asked.

"I was trying to save you all." I replied immediately.

"Instead you got Prue killed." She snapped, "and then Phoebe and Paige, and now my daughter!"

"This is not the same thing!" I replied.

"Isn't it? Aria was targeted because of who you are. But we were just fine before you showed up!" Piper snapped.

"Piper." Joanna cautioned, the machine hooked to my heart had sped up with my heart beat and tears continued to stream down my face.

"People were dying, children. Our people! What was I supposed to do Piper?" I asked.

"Leave us the hell alone like I asked!" Piper yelled.

"I did! For fifteen years, and she didn't even know who she was!" I yelled back, suddenly spiraling into a coughing fit accompanied by a sudden wave of dizziness. I felt rather than saw the movement on the edge of my bed as JJ stood up and moved to rub my back as I tried to reign my coughing in.

I felt two sets of hands attempting to comfort me, which just caused more panic to jump into my throat and didn't help at all.

"I'm ok." I said sitting back up and leaning back against the bed squeezing my eyes shut after I regained my breath.

"You're bleeding, I'm getting Lauren." JJ said before turning to leave the room. I wasn't sure what she meant by bleeding, as I couldn't see any blood anywhere.

"Your nose." Joanna said stepping to the sink and grabbing two paper towels from the holder there.

"Oh." I replied swallowing as I finally felt the hot blood dripping. Why the hell was my nose bleeding now?

Lauren and JJ walked back in as Joanna pressed the paper towels to my nose.

"Are you lightheaded or dizzy?" Lauren asked stepping over to me.

"Dizzy yeah." I replied looking for Piper, although she seemed to have left. My voice had gone nasally due to the pressure of the towels.

"Ok, just keep that paper towels there." Lauren replied pulling out a syringe.

"Can you go find her and make sure she is ok?" I looked at Joanna as I said this and she relinquished the paper towels as I reached up to take them.

"Ok stop that." Joanna replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Worrying about everybody else, you literally just started coughing up a lung that collapsed not even three days ago. Now you have a nosebleed, so stop it and take care of yourself first." Joanna said.

"She just lost her daughter." I retorted.

"Yeah and you nearly lost your life." Joanna replied.

"Can we not fight right now?" I asked.

"Jo has a point Jess." JJ interjected. I met her gaze and swallowed.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise me you will take care of her. We both know how bad this hurts. I mean it hurts us, but we know how bad losing a child hurts." I said frowning and tearing up as I thought of Astor and the many times Joanna had lost her children to various reason only to lose them again. I went to say more but Joanna stopped me with a hand held up in a peaceful manner.

"I promise Jess." Joanna replied.

"Ok. Thank you." I answered. Joanna turned and walked to the door, stopping just inside it before turning and meeting my eyes.

"I love you. I don't mean to upset you." She replied.

"I love you too Jo. I will be ok I promise." I replied pulling the paper towels from my nose as Lauren moved my head up to make sure my nose had stopped bleeding.

"You better." She replied before finally turning and walking out of the room.

"So this is complications from your, Well I don't have a name for it, but you know what I mean." Lauren said, prompting a frown from me. The doctor let go of my head and I moved my neck around as I realized just how stiff I felt.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I replied with a frown looking at the syringe in her hand as she pressed the tip into the connection of my IV. I swallowed, the lilac colored liquid inside the medical object should not inspire fear, but suddenly my heart beat was speeding up and I was seeing things.

_The redheaded man approached like he was stalking me, his prey. He grinned wide and let out a sinister chuckle as I shied away from him, and discovered I could barely move. My limbs all felt like a thousand pounds of metal._

"Jess. What is it?"

_"This should help your discomfort Little Lowell." He sneered before pulling my arm straight in its position above my head and jabbing the needle into the main artery there._

_I swallowed the instinct to cry out as severe burning pain rushed around my body, making me want to beg for him to stop. I would never utter a word to him._

"Hey, Jess, snap out of it. Look at me! Jessica!" My eyes snapped to meet JJ's and I realized my breathing had become labored, because I was short of breath.

"Ugh, sorry." I said avoiding the two woman's eyes and blinking wildly to drive away new tears.

"What was that?" JJ asked moving my hair back. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath wincing when doing so caused pain.

"Ugh well apparently seeing the syringe triggered a memory. A not so pleasant one." I said swallowing back the pain but keeping my eyes shut.

"So you remembered something?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well yes and no. If that's what is going to happen every time I am impartial to it because it makes you upset and apparently causes your heart to go nuts. But it also means your brain injury is mostly healed." Lauren replied.

I opened my eyes again and looked down at the lion, rubbing the furry head gently to hide my discomfort at the whole thing.

"Do you want to see the team? Emily, and Garcia are in the waiting room." JJ said, probably hoping to get my mind off of everything.

"Ugh yeah I guess." I replied, but thought of something.

"What happened to our Unsubs?" I asked meeting JJ's eyes and trying to hide my disdain for the men that was the cause of both my emotional and physical pain.

"Ugh, I can tell you later. It doesn't matter right now." JJ replied, I didn't say anything back. Just nodded and looked back down at the lion and my hands. That's when I realized my ring wasn't on.

"Did you... do you have my ring?" I asked looking back up at JJ.

"Yeah, it is with your stuff here. One second." JJ said standing up and stepping over to a chair stuffed into the corner of the hospital room.

"While she is doing that I'm going to give you something to help calm you down." Lauren said.

"I'm fine I don't need a sedative Lauren." I replied looking at the doctor.

"Knowing you, you won't sleep at all because you're too strung up on your worry about Piper and all the other emotions rolling around in that head. I'm giving you a sedative to help you sleep. Because trust me that is absolutely the best remedy right now." Lauren replied.

I swallowed at her explanation. She was right of course. She normally was, I just didn't like drugs, and I was already hooked to an IV. But instead of arguing I just nodded.

"I'm going to go tell the girls they can come in here for a little while until you fall asleep. But JJ when she's asleep I just want you in here. I will come back in every two hours to wake her and check on her." Lauren said before heading for the door.

"Ok. Thanks Lauren. Here I got your ring Jess." JJ said picking up my right hand and slipping the tiny amethyst stone bearing ring back onto my hand.

The feel of JJ's fingers on mine at first made panic rise into my throat, apparently contact would be a scary thing for a while, but before she could pull her hand away, I tightened mine around her fingers gently.

"Thank you." I said meeting her eyes and fighting more tears.

"I promised I would help in any way I could." She replied taking a seat on the edge of the bed to my left.

"Yeah I know. But this is a little more than you expected I'm sure." I replied fighting myself to attempt a smile and failing epically.

"Well no. Not really. Expected a mess to help clean up, but not this. Although, no offense but you're a serious hotheaded mess so I probably should have expected something like this." JJ replied earning herself an amused half smile from me.

"Hotheaded mess huh?" I said looking down at the stuffed lion and my ring before looking back up as the door opened to let in Emily and Garcia.

I managed a small smile at my colleagues as Garcia instantly came over and went in for a hug. Before she could get too close though JJ stopped her.

"She's in some pain." JJ explained, silently apologizing to the eccentric women.

"Oh ok. Sorry I just. God we were all so scared for you." Garcia said looking relieved all the same to see me awake.

"I know. I'm sorry for that." I said reaching out my left hand to take the tech analyst's, and tightening my other hand around JJ's, who still hadn't let go.

"Oh Queenie that is not your fault." Garcia replied taking my hand.

"It kind of is. After all I am a hotheaded mess." I said glancing at JJ who gave me a small smile.

"No it's not. This was those damn Blackwells. You didn't do all of this to yourself." Emily said finally saying something. She was angry, not with me, but still angry.

I met Emily's eyes seeing the protective Prentiss anger there that was forever present when someone threatened or hurt her friends or family.

"No I didn't. But I should have waited. I didn't because it involved..." I hesitated. I didn't want to say her name again.

"Gods I don't understand." I whispered looking down at the lion.

"What don't you understand?" Emily asked.

"Why her? I'm trying to wrap my head around how exactly she didn't survive this. She is... was Lowell." I said fresh tears spilling over. I closed my eyes and forced myself to stop crying.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in." I whispered taking my hands away from JJ and Garcia to angrily wipe away the escaped tears.

"Here." JJ leaned over me, careful not to touch me and grabbed a tissue off of the table beside the bed before holding it out to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the soft white square and mopping up my face.

"Anytime." The blonde replied.

"How did she... what was the COD?" I asked attempting to slip back into my professionalism.

"Jess. You don't need to know that right now." JJ said tilting her head to meet my eyes.

"I do. I can't explain it. I just. I need to make sense of it. If I don't I just, I will fall apart." I answered.

"Jess..." JJ started.

"Asphyxiation." Emily interjected.

"So her lungs?" I asked.

"They collapsed. Both of them." Emily replied. I frowned at this news but then met Emily's eyes.

"Thanks." I said, closing my eyes and taking a gentle but deep breath. So it didn't hurt but helped calm me down.

Then I realized I was exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

"So I had Tigris yesterday night and he drew this for you." Emily said causing me to look up as she stepped closer to the bed and held out a piece of paper. I took it and unfolded it, taking a few minutes to really understand what I was looking at.

"Told me I had to give it to you since Lauren didn't want them in here until you were awake and stable enough." Emily said.

I smiled as I realized it was a family portrait that included the big Lowell family and the entire team. We were in rows, with Tigris, Henry, Jack and Wendy's son Samuel in the front. Occupying the second row where the older kids; Jean, Jared, Freya, Ingrid, Chris, Wyatt, Asovia, Dest, Mike, and Aria. The third held me, Joanna, Victor, Wendy, Tommy, Piper, Leo, Guin, Edmund, JJ, Colton, Garcia, Emily, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and Haley. The fourth consisted of my biological mother Kendra, Gideon, the former queen; Penelope, and Stefan Sr. and the very top row had Grams; my grandmother.

The kid was talented for sure.

"Gods he is talented. Kind of scares me." I said with a small sad smile as my eyes drifted to the person resembling Aria.

"He got all of us on there too." JJ said looking down at the picture.

"Yeah he did." I said nodding, "and he's organized, so I feel like Gideon is out of place here." I said pointing at where Gideon was next to Kendra. With my index finger.

"Well he is kind of like a dad to you, and definitely like a grandfather to Tigris considering he sees you guys so much." JJ explained.

"Right yeah, I guess that's fair." I replied blinking away the fact that my eyes where drooping now.

"You ok?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, just I think the sedative Lauren gave me is kicking in. Kind of drowsy now. Thinking straight is hard." I said with a small smile at her concern.

"Well we can go and let you get some rest." Emily said looking at Garcia.

"Yeah. We can come back later." Garcia replied.

"You guys don't have to go! I can stay awake for a little longer." I replied.

"I think they can come back later Jess. You need rest. Remember what Lauren said." JJ replied. I met her eyes and nodded, knowing mother Jareau was present.

"Yeah I do." I replied glancing apologetically at Emily and then Garcia.

"Hey it's ok. We will just come back later is all." Emily said.

"Ok yeah. Thank you." I said meeting Emily's eyes. The last time we had been in a situation like this it had been reversed roles. At that point I had had to go back to Kikandria because of political reasoning, and after that the contact between us had grown thin. Then Emily had joined the BAU and we had gone right back to being friends.

But I didn't know if she still harbored anger for me leaving like that, if she did at all.

"We will see you later Queenie. Get rest." Garcia said, I nodded and gave her my best smile.

"Pretty sure JJ and Lauren would team up and kick my butt to next week if I didn't." I replied as Garcia reached out and squeezed my hand before turning and leaving the room.

I looked up at Emily and smiled as she seemed to battle with leaving.

"Em its ok. You can stay or go as you please." I said raising an eyebrow at her expression.

"It's not that I just... it's nothing get some rest." All of a sudden Emily leaned in and despite my tensing up at her proximity, pressed a kiss to my forehead. Just like I had to her when she has been in this situation.

I frowned as she straightened and turned, heading for the door.

"Thank you Em." I said.

"Your welcome." She said before leaving, making sure to close the door gently.

I looked down at my hands, head reeling with the panic I had just experienced at another person's closeness and only then realized subconsciously I had let go of Tigris's picture and grabbed JJ's hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled letting go of the blonde's neatly manicured hand, but she didn't move it.

"Your fine. I'm actually kind of honored." She replied with a smile.

"Honored? Jeez don't go all proper on me." I said cracking a tiny smile of my own as she blushed.

"So you should go home and get some rest too. I'm fine and Lauren said she's going to check on me every two hours. Go home to Henry and Will." I said, noticing a change in her expression.

"Ugh oh I know that look. I wore it for a good two years. What happened?" I asked, knowing something was wrong between her and Will immediately.

"It doesn't matter right now. You need to sleep." She said moving to get off the bed.

"Jayje." I started.

"Nope, I will tell you later. For right now you need to rest and know that I'm not going anywhere. I will be sleeping right there until I can bring you home." JJ replied, pointing to the couch against the far wall of the room.

"What about Henry Jayje?" I asked.

"He's with Hotch and Haley tonight. So is Tigris." She answered, stepping to the light switch

"We made a pact to keep them separate Jayje. Keep us separate outside of work." I said frowning.

"Yeah well that was before I realized that I can't deal with the thought of anything happening to you. So you are going to get some rest so you don't unwittingly put me through any additional stress or heartache." JJ said, and instantly I felt guilty and ready to comply. Then I realized what she had just done.

"Jennifer Jareau, how the hell do you know me so well?" I demanded eyes narrowed.

"Oh you know, because I've spent every day of the past three years with you for at least eight hours." She replied, then added "now get some sleep." As she turned down the lights.

She had gotten me there, and so all I could do was comply.

**End of Chapter A/N: Don't shoot me I loved Aria too! Don't worry though. That's all I can say, is don't worry. Anyway next chapter we find out some of the horrendous things that Jess gets put through during her time with Jack and Alonon, are you ready for that? I'm not. Lol Thanks for reading and have a super awesome night, day, or afternoon wherever you are!**

**Cast of Character for Chapter 7: Wake Up Wake Up**

**Pretty Little Liars:**

**Aria Montgomery**

**Ella Montgomery (Piper Halliwell)**

**Emily Fields**

**Pam Fields**

**Veronica Hastings**

**Spencer Hastings**

**Criminal Minds:  
**

**Jennifer Jareau**

**Emily Prentiss**

**Penelope Garcia**

**Henry Jareau**

**William Lamontagne**

**Witches of East End:**

**Joanna Beauchamp**

**Victor Beauchamp**

**Lost Girl: **

**Doctor Lauren Lewis**

**Lowell Chronicles: (All rights reserved)**

**Jessica Lowell**

**Tigris Lowell**


End file.
